New Family, New Chances
by Musical Fangirl
Summary: Baljeet joins the BAU. He hasn't seen the Danville gang in years, including Buford. What happened?
1. Chapter 1

New Family, New Chances  
Chapter 1  
I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Criminal Minds

"Team, this is Baljeet Rai. He's our new member," my new boss, Aaron Hotchner, said.

I looked out over the desks on the floor below me as I made my way down, taking in my new co-workers.

There was a blonde woman with pictures of a little boy and a dark haired man on her desk. Next to her was a dark haired woman with a serious face, but laughing eyes. Next was a man with light brown hair and that geeky look that always got me singled out by bullies. My heart gave a twinge as I quickly moved on to the last two members of my new team. An athletically built dark skinned man with a shaved head. A blonde woman with bright clothes was perched on the edge of his desk, whispering excitedly.

I sat down at the empty desk on the edge of the group of desks, next to the blonde woman.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau. You can call me JJ," the blonde woman said, moving next to me and holding her hand out.

"I'm Baljeet," I said, shaking her hand.

"Is that Indian?" the dark haired woman asked, coming and standing next to her friend.

"Yep, my parents came to America when my mother was pregnant with me," I said.

"Oh, I'm Emily Prentiss," she said, sticking her hand out as well, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"20," I said, feeling my face flush.

"Wow. Hey Reid, kid broke your record," Emily said to the brown haired man.

"How old?" the man asked, coming to stand next to JJ and Emily.

"20."

Reid whistled, "How'd you manage that?"

"I had a...nasty break-up my junior year, my parents didn't approve of him and moved us here. Finished high school and my masters in three years. Haven't heard from him since," I said, fighting to keep my tears in. It was my first day in the FBI, I wasn't going to cry.

"Hey, the poor boy's been here five minutes and you're already making him cry," a deep male voice said from behind Reid, arms accompanying the voice, wrapping themselves around the man's waist. "I'm Derek Morgan," he said, holding out a hand with a tissue.

"Thanks," I said, whipping my eyes. "I'm sorry, I just haven't thought about him for so long..."

"We under stand 'Jeet," the colorful blonde woman said, coming through the circle, "I'm Garcia, and this unruly bunch is my family. And now, you're a part of it," she said, wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

I smiled and returned the hug, feeling loved for the first time in three years. "Thanks Mama," I whispered.

I felt Garcia smile, "It'll be okay Baby Boy, you'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

New Family, New Chances  
Chapter 2  
I don't own PnF or CM

Three years later

"So, where are we going this time?" I asked, sitting down at the round table.

"See for yourself," Hotch said, "I sent the file to your tablets already."

I took out my tablet and opened the file Hotch had sent me. "We're going to Danville?" I asked, my voice climbing an octave.

"Three women have been murdered," Hotch said, addressing the whole team now.

I moved on to the pictures, taking in the faces.

"These women have nothing in common except for the fact that they all lived in Danville their whole lives and they're all the same age," Reid said, looking over his copy of the case file.

"That's where you're wrong Reid," I said, "These girls were all in the Fireside Girls. Izzy's troop."

...

"'Jeet, are you okay?" Garcia asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"No, I grew up with these girls. We build things with Phineas and Ferb together, and now they're gone. What if the unsub had gone after Izzy instead of Gretchen, Ginger, and Addison?" I said, leaning my head against Garcia's shoulder, "Thanks for coming with us Mama."

"Sure thing Baby Boy," Garcia said soothingly.

"'Jeet, what can you tell us about these girls when you were growing up?" Morgan asked from the other side with the jet.

"Gretchen was Izzy's second in command. Ginger has an older sister, Stacy. Addison was always in the background, never said much. But I haven't seen these girls in almost six years, I can't tell you anything up-to-date on them."

"We're landing in five minutes. When we get there, Reid, Morgan, and Baljeet, you go talk to the family, the rest of us are going to the station," Hotch said.

"Alright," I nodded, looking out the window, down on my childhood home.


	3. Chapter 3

New Family, New Chances  
Chapter 3  
I don't own PnF or CM

Morgan knocked on the door of the house Stacy's mother lived in.

"I used to live right next door, passed by here everyday," I muttered to myself.

The door swung open, "Yes?" a tense female voice, Candace's, asked.

"Is Mrs. Hirano home?" Morgan asked, holding up his badge.

"Yeah, she's in the living room. Come on in," Candace said, standing aside.

"Thank you," Morgan said, putting his badge up and entering the house, Reid and I following.

"Baljeet?" Candace said, her eyes widening when she saw me.

"Hey Candace," I said, standing in front of her as she closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, leading us into the living room.

"I'm here to find Ginger's killer," I said, entering the room.

...

"Thank you Mrs. Hirano, we'll be in touch," I said, standing to leave.

"Thank you Baljeet. It's nice to know there's someone I can trust trying to find my daughter's killer," Mrs. Hirano said, standing to show us out.

"Someone she can trust?" Reid asked as we left the house.

"Her husband was killed by police fire when Ginger was two. She hasn't trusted the police since," I said, climbing into the back seat of our rented SUV.

"What happened?" Reid asked as he got in.

"He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," I said, as Morgan got in and started the SUV.

"Sounds like my dad," he commented.

I nodded as my cell phone rang. "Yeah, Hotch?"

"There was an attempted murder. She was able to fight him off but she couldn't ID him," Hotch said.

"Who was it?" I asked, telling Reid and Morgan what had happened.

"She's right here. I'll let you talk to her," Hotch said. There was a rustling.

Then a female voice came through the phone, "Hello?"

"Izzy?" I asked quietly.

"Baljeet?" she asked in return, "What's going on?"

"I'm in the FBI, the BAU, we were called in to help on this case. I'm on my way to the station now."

"Okay. It's good to hear from you again Jeet, we were all so worried when you just disappeared."

"I know, I'll explain everything when I get there," I said, hanging up as we pulled into the parking lot of the Danville Police Department.

I was out of the car in less than a second, running into the building.

"'Jeet!" Izzy called, running into me.

"Are you okay Izzy? Did he hurt you?" I asked, carefully wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm fine. A few cuts and bruises, but I'll be fine."

"Is someone coming to stay with you? I don't want you alone after that. He could try again."

"I called Phin. He and Ferb are on their way. I'm staying with them till you find this guy."

"Good, you'll be safe with them."

"Baby Boy, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend?" Garcia asked, coming up from behind Isabella.

"Sorry Mama, this is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Izzy, this is Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, and Spencer Reid," I said, pointing to each in turn.

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope you have been taking care of our 'Jeet. We were all so worried when he just disappeared and we never heard from him again. Where did you go 'Jeet?" Izzy asked, looking at me.

"Quantico, Virginia," I said, "Finished high school and college in three years, applied for the FBI. Been working with these guys for three years now."

"Why didn't you call?" Izzy asked, pain and sorrow in her eyes and voice, "We were all so worried, especially Buford, we all thought you hated us."

"I'm sorry Izzy. My parents wouldn't let me, and then I was busy with my new job. I never meant to hurt any of you, you know that, right?"

"I know. and so do Phineas and Ferb, but Buford...Buford left. He ran after senior year. No one's heard from him since."

"Izzy!" Phineas' voice rang through the station. "Baljeet?!"


	4. Chapter 4

New Family, New Chances  
Chapter 4  
I don't own any recognizable characters.

"We did it," Reid said dully.

"But at what cost? Two more women, two more Fireside Girls, died. And we lost Emily," I responded, only a little more expression in my voice. "I still can't believe she's gone," I whispered, burying my head in my arms.

"None of us can Baby Boy," Garcia said, wrapping her arms around my shoulder.

"I just want to be home," I said, leaning into her.

"We will be soon."

...

"Team, this is your new member, make him feel welcome," Strauss said.

I kept my head down, listening as our new team member made his way to his new, Emily's old, desk between mine and JJ's.

There was quiet for a moment. JJ spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer, you can call me JJ."

"I'm Ben," the man said. His voice had a familiar rasp to it. As I puzzled over the man's voice, the other's introduced themselves.

With a sigh, I pushed myself up and stood next to JJ. "I'm..." I said, trailing off as I took in the man. "Buford?" I asked quietly.

The man, who had been looking enviously at Morgan and Reid, instantly turned to face me. "How do you know my name?" he hissed viciously.

I stepped forward slowly, "Buford, look at me," I said, letting my accent, which had faded a bit over the past six years, seep back into my voice.

"'Jeet?" he asked, his eyes growing wide. "Wha...what? How?"

I smiled sadly, "Heartbreak is the best motivator."

"I came by your house on Monday after you didn't show up for school. Figured you had a cold or something, but it was empty. I called your cell but it had been disconnected. All the e-mails I tried to send came back to me. You never called. What happened?"

"My parents found out. They canceled my phone, watched my every move. I tried to contact you, but they were everywhere," I said. Garcia put her hand on my shoulder and I smiled at her.

"But six years? After you turned 18 why didn't you come home?"

"I was distracted, first by school then by my job. FBI at 20 is a record. When we went to Danville for a case last month, no one knew where you'd gone."

"I couldn't stay. Every where I looked, there was something that reminded me of you. I had to leave."

I was quiet for a moment. Garcia took her hand off my shoulder, pushing me towards Buford. I heard the others scuffling behind me. I guess they were going to give us some privacy.

I stood awkwardly for a moment before it was quiet behind me. Buford stood up. He seemed even taller than the last time I had seen him. I reached out and put my hand softly on Buford's arm.

"You were gone 'Jeet. For six years. I thought something had happened to you. I...I thought you hated me," Buford said, looking close to tears.

"What made you think that? I could never hate you Buford. I love you," I said softly, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Buford instantly wrapped his arms around me in return. "I knew you did, but after the first few months...I began to wonder."

"I'm sorry, Buford. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?" I asked, looking up at Buford.

"I already did," Buford said smiling.

I grinned, "I love you Buford."

Buford's smile grew even bigger, "I love you too 'Jeet," he said, giving me a gentle kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

New Family, New Chances  
Chapter 5  
I don't own any recognizable characters.  
1 Year Later

There was a flash and a loud rumble.

I shot up in bed, my heart pounding. I felt around in the bed next to me.

Panic shot through my heart. Where was Buford?

There was another flash of lightening and a rumble of thunder. I threw the blanket off and made my way to the kitchen. A cup of tea always helped me on nights like these.

"Hey, I made you some tea. I know it always helps you when you wake up in the middle of the night," Buford said, holding out a mug to me as I entered the kitchen.

"Thanks," I said, taking the mug and wrapping my hands around it for warmth. "Did you ever come to bed?"

"No, I was about to when the storm started. I knew it would wake you, so I made you some tea," Buford said, leaning against the counter.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, taking a sip of my tea and setting the mug on the table.

"I talked to Ferb today," Buford said, pulling me into a hug.

"How are they?" I asked, resting my head on his chest.

"They're doing fine. You remember what's coming up this weekend don't you?" Buford said, running his hands down my back.

"Yeah, their wedding. I can't wait. Phineas was so happy when he told us."

"I know he was," Buford said, a soft laugh rumbling through his chest. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"I'm to tired to move," I whined, leaning into him more.

Buford laughed again, "Alright 'Jeet," he said, putting one arm under my knees and carrying me into our bedroom.

"Good night," Buford said, laying down and laying next to me.

"Night Bufe," I mumbled, cuddling up against Buford.

"I love ya 'Jeet," Buford whispered, running his hand through my hair.

"Love you too," I said, falling asleep as I spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

New Family, New Chances  
Chapter 6  
I don't own any reconizable charters.

"What do you think?" Phineas asked, turning to face me.

"You look fabulous Phin," I said, fixing his tie.

He was wearing a white suit with a tie and shirt that matched the green of Ferb's hair.

"You think so?" Phineas asked.

"I'm sure. Ferb loves you, he would think you look good in a paper sack. And does it really matter what anyone else thinks?" I asked.

"Thanks 'Jeet. You're still really good at this," Phineas said, giving me a quick hug.

"You're welcome Phin, now come on, it's almost time to start," I said, opening the door.

"Thanks 'Jeet, for always being there, even when you weren't," Phineas said as he left the room.

I smiled sadly and followed him, making my way to my seat as the wedding march started.

"How's Ferb?" I asked, sliding into my seat next to Buford.

"Good, he seems ready for this. How's Phin?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Nervous, but ready," I said, standing as Phineas made his entrance.

...

"The ceremony was beautiful Phineas," I said later at the reception.

"Thanks 'Jeet," Phineas said, giving me another hug.

"Congratulations you guys," Buford said.

"So, when's your wedding?" Ferb asked.

"Not any time soon, or so I'm told," I said, looking pointedly at Buford..

Buford looked around, pretending not to notice my glare.

"Well, we'll see you two later," I said, leading my boyfriend over to our table.

...

"Hey 'Jeet, look at this," Buford said, laughing as we reached our seats. "Remember these guys?" he asked, picking up the action figure place cards.

I cracked a grin, "Belchman and Hanumanman. I haven't thought about these guys in forever," I said, taking the figures from Buford. "That was the day I realized what I really felt for you."

Buford grinned lazily at me and put his arm on the back of my chair, "Looks like they're about to start the speeches."

I turned in my seat to see that he was right. I settled down a bit and listened to all the speeches. They ranged from funny, to heartfelt, to bland, to just plain awkard.

When Irving, the last speaker, was dragged from the stage, a huge screen came down from the top of the stage the boys had built in the backyard for the wedding.

Phineas took the mic. "Now, I'm sure, by now, you've noticed the place cards at your tables," he said. There was a collective laugh, espically from those of us who had been directly involved with the schemes. The ceremony had been simple, the decor tasteful, elegant, and, honestly, not Phineas and Ferb. The reception on the other hand was a crazy mish-mash of everything they had ever invented.

"This is just something Candace and Izzy threw together. They call it "Phineas and Ferb, Together Forever!" I haven't seen it yet, but enjoy!" Phineas said, putting the mic back on the stand and going back to his seat next to his husband.

I gave a last soft chuckle and settled against Buford's solid chest.

The video started with the day of the roller-coaster and continued onward from there. The treehouse robots, the portal to Mars, thr roller-coaster musical, around the world in one day, the romantic cruise. I rolled my eyes at that one. Mishti was a childhood crush. Buford was the love of my life.

Phineas and Ferb were the main focus, of course, but Isabella, Buford and I were common features, until junior year that is. I disapeared and Buford appeared less and less, looking more depressed every time. Then he disapeared and Isabella's appearences became less frequent, college I guess, and then there was a jump. Isabella came back for every project. Buford and I showed up every now and then. Everything was normal.

The last picture had been taken not even an hour ago. Phineas and Ferb's first married kiss.

Ferb came onto the stage and took the mic. "Thanks you guys. Now we have one last video to show. This one was made by Phin and I for Buford and Baljeet and is nowhere near as long as Candy and Izzy's because we didn't have as long to work on it," Ferb said, getting a laugh. "So enjoy."

I turned to Buford, who had tensed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I told that damn Brit I wasn't ready. And that I wanted to do it in private," Buford growled. "I'm going to kill him. Phineas better enjoy being married, cause I'm gonna make him a widow."

I was curious now. What could Ferb want to show so badly that he was willing to risk Buford's wrath.

The angle looked like the filmer was trying not to be seen.

Ferb and Buford were sitting in lawn chairs in the backyard. The project in the background told me that the video had been taken the last time we visited. "Why haven't you asked him yet?" Ferb asked, taking a sip of his lemonade.

"What if he says no? What if he laughs in my face?" Buford asked, looking almost distraught.

"Buford," Ferb said, his tone chastising.

"Ferb, I bullied him for six years. He's the sweetest person in the world, but he can still stand up for himself and kick the ass of anyone who threatens the people he loves. And he's smarter than Reid, who has more doctrates and PhDs than I care to count. Why would he want to marry me?"

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Because he loves you Buford. It's been obvious since we were 10. And I know you love him. Just ask him to marry you already."

I looked up at Buford. "Do you really think all that?" I asked, knowing every eye in the yard was on us and not caring.

"Of course I do 'Jeet, you're perfect. I guess now is a s good as ever," Buford said, slidign out of his seat and landing on one knee, "'Jeet, will you marry me?"

I could feel tears coming to my eyes, "Yes," I whispered. "Yes," I said louder, sliding out of my chair to hug him tightly. "Yes," I whispered again in his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

New Family, New Chances  
Chapter 7  
I don't own any recognizable charters.

"What happened? What did he say? Give me details!" Garcia squealed, locking me in her 'Bat Cave' as soon as she saw me on Monday.

"Mama, how do you know something happened?" I asked, laughing as I sat down in a chair.

"You're positively glowing. And the ring!" she gasped, grabbing my hand.

I laughed again, "Get JJ and Reid in here and I'll tell you what happened."

...

"In the middle of the reception?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, I think Phineas and Ferb have been planning this since we came back. Buford almost blew a gasket when he realized what the video was."

"So, when do we start?" Garcia asked, a glint in her eye.

"Tonight. You can come over and we'll start planning."

"Good, we better get back to work. We've been in here for an hour," JJ said, glancing at her watch.

...

"So, am I going to need ear plugs to go to sleep tonight?" Buford asked as I sat back down at my desk.

"Yeah, JJ and Garcia are coming over to plan tonight. Maybe Reid too," I said, opening a case file on my desk. "Let's get to work so we can go home on time."


	8. Chapter 8

New Family, New Chances  
Chapter 8  
I don't own any recognizable charters.

"I'm not sure I can do this," I said, looking at my reflection.

"Baljeet," Phineas said warningly. "Remember what you said to me on my wedding day?"

"That it doesn't matter what anyone but him thinks," I said, "What do you think Mama?" I asked, turning to face Garcia.

"You look beautiful Baby Boy. Buford is one lucky man," she said, "Don't worry."

"Thanks Mama," I said, giving her a hug.

"Come on, it's time to start," Phineas said.

I gulped. "Okay, let's go."

...

"Are you okay?" Buford asked when I reached him at the alter.

"I am now," I said, smiling up at him, "I'm ready."

...

"Are you glad we did this?" Buford asked later that night, after the wedding and reception.

"I am," I said, moving closer to Buford, giving him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Buford said, pulling me into our bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

New Family, New Chances  
Chapter 9  
I don't own any reconizable charters.

"He's adorable Spence, what's his name?" I asked, looking at the picture of the young boy he and Morgan were adopting.

"Matthew John. He's three and a half years old. His mother was abusive and his father was a dead-beat, never around. We met him last week, he's the sweetest little boy I've ever met," Reid said, a happy grin on his face

"When are you bringing him home?" I asked, handing the picture back to Reic.

"Tomorrow, you and Buford can come over Saturday and meet him if you want to."

"Thank's Reid, I got to go. Buford's waiting for me in the car. We'll see you Saturday," I said, grabbing my bag and waving back at him.

...

"So, what are our plans for this weekend?" Buford asked once I was in the car.

"Saturday we're going over to Spencer and Derek's to meet Matther," I said. "He's an adorable little boy. He even looks like them."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Buford said, pulling out of the parking lot.

...

"Hi Baljeet, hi Buford," Morgan said, openign the door of his and Reid's small house in a typical surbuban neighbourhood. "Spence is in the living room with Mattie. Come on in," Morgan said, leadign us towards the living room.

"'Jeet and Buford are here," Morgan said, ploping down on the couch next to Reid.

"Hey guys this is Mattie. Mattie, this is your Uncle Buford and your Uncle Baljeet. Go say hi," Reid said, gently taking the boy off his lap and pushing him towards us.

"Hi Matthew, I'm your Uncle Baljeet, we brought you something," I said, holding out a small stuffed amimal.

Matther cautously reached out for the toy, "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"It's a platapus. He needs a name," I prompted gently, encouraged by his possive hold on the toy.

Matthew looked at the doll for a minute. "Ben," he said finally, looking at the platapus happily.

"Ben it is then," I agreed.

"Thanks Uncle Jeet," Matthew said, beaming up at me.

"You're welcome Mattie," I said, giving him a smile.

...

"What do you think of Mattie?" I asked Buford as we left Morgan and Reid's house.

"He's a good kid. I think I'll like him more when he's a bit older and less babyish. He'll be a sport lover, no way out of it Derek raising him."

"He'll be smart too, with Spencer," I added.

Buford nodded and started the car. "You want one, don't you?" he asked, looking at my from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, it was fun playing with Mattie. I want one," I said.

"Look in the manilla folder on the back seat," Buford said.

I turned around in my seat and grabbed the folder as Buford pulled out of the driveway.

"What's this?" I asked, flipping through the papers.

"Adoption papwrs. It's just the begining, but I've started. All these need is your signature and we can move on to the next step," he said.

"When did you start these?" I asked, reading through the forms closer.

"Wednesday, after you talked to Spencer. I cousl tell what you were thinking," Buford said, "The lady I talked to said it wouldn't take very long once we get these filled out and give them back to her."

"Well, I guess this is it," I said, signing the forms. "The start of our family."

...

"Buford, we got something from the adoption agency," I called, going through the mail.

"Is it an envelope or a packet?" Buford asked, walking out of the bathroom, a towel draped around his neck.

"Envelope," I said, opening it, "There's a picture."

"What else is there?" Buford asked, looking over my shoulder.

"A letter," I said, looking at the paper, "It says, "The picture is of Abby and Brandon. They are four years old and just lost their parents and sister in a car accident. We do not want to seperate them and were hoping you could take them both in. Please contact us within five days of recieving this letter if you can take them in.""

"What do you think 'Jeet, can we handle a couple of four year olds?" Buford asked, leaning over and taking the picture I had set aside.

"I think we can handle them. Let's call the agency," I said, jumping up and grabbing the phone from the cradle on the table next to the couch and quickly dialing the number of the agency.

"Quantico Adoptions, how may I direct your call?" A voice asked when the phone was answered.

"Yes, my husband and I just recived a letter about adopting twins Abby and Brandon. Who do we need to talk to about it?" I said, looking over the letter again.

"I'll transfer you to their case worker. Hold please."

Five minutes later I was taken off hold. "Hello, is this Mr. Van Strom?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes, to whom am I speaking?" I asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Brandon and Abby's case worker. Adam Rogers. I was told you were calling about the letter you were sent concerning their adoption?" he said, sounding hopeful.

"We would like to begin adoption procedings for both twins," I said, looking towards Buford.

"Excellent, would you care to come down to my office to get the paperwork and you can ask me any questions you might have."

"Alright, we'll be down there in half an hour."

...

"We're here to see Adam Rogers," I told the receptionest at the front desk. "He's expecting us."

"Are you the Van Stroms?" she asked, typing on her computer.

"Yes."

"He's in his office. Third floor, turn right, last door on the left," she said, pointing towards the elevators, "Have a good day."

"You too," I said, leading Buford to the elevators.

...

"'Jeet, calm down," Buford said as we exited the elevator on the third floor, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I was so excited and nervous I was shaking. I stood still and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. "I'm just nervous. What if they don't like us?" I said quietly.

"'Jeet," Buford said gently, "There's no wayanyone could not like you. They're four years old and they just lost their whole family. They need someone. Don't worry, they'll love you almost as much as I do."

"Thanks Buford, I needed that," I said, taking another shaky breath. "Okay, I'm ready," I said, shaking my head to clear it a bit.

Buford nodded and knocked on the door, opening it when we heard the call of, "Come in!" through the wood of the door.

There was a tired looking man sitting at a desk. He was pale, like he didn't go out in the sun a lot and his hair was dirty blonde.

Two chairs sat facing his desk with a child sized table sitting between them. Buford and I sat in the chairs.

"You must be the Van Stroms, you know who I am, my name's on the door. You can call me Adam," he said, sticking out a hand.

"I'm Baljeet," I said, shaking the offered hand.

"Buford."

"Now, to bussiness," he said, sitting back down. "You are willing to take in both twins?"

"Yes we are. We'd decided that if we adopted one chid now we would adopt another later. We both grew up as only children and we know how lonely it is," I told him.

"Good, good. What made you want to adopt rather than say, getting a surrogate?"

Buford answered this time, "Our friends just adopted a little boy. We went to see them a few days after they brought him home and 'Jeet fell in love. So we decided to adopt."

"Your file says you both work for the FBI and travel quite a bit for your jobs, how do you plan to take care of the twins while you're away?" Adam asked as he looked through our file.

"The Bureu has a wonderful daycare in the building. The twins will stay there while we're at work. One of us will always stay behind while the rest of our team is on a case."

"Sounds like everything is in order. Would you like to meet the twins before you sign the final adoption papers?"

"Are they here?" I asked eagerly.

"They're here, next door actually," Adam said with a smile, "I take it you'd like to meet them?"

"Yes," I said, standing from my chair and following him to the door.


	10. Chapter 10

New Family, New Chances  
Chapter 10  
I don't own any reconizable charters.

"Here they are," Adam said, opening the door to the next room.

There were four people in the room. A man with black hair and blue eyes sat in one of the chairs that lined the walls. In the chair next to him was a petite blonde woman with piercing green eyes.

Two young children sat on the floor in front of them, playing with some of the toys that came from a box in the corner of the room.

The twins looked up when he entered the room. Abby looked shocked, Brandon looked like he was about to cry.

"Daddy?" Abby said softly, standing from her toys and causialy walking up to Buford and I, Brandon following her.

I knelt down in front of them. "We're your new parents. We're gonna take care of you now," I said softly.

"You're our new Mommy?" Abby asked, standing in front of me, her brother hiding behind her.

Adam looked like he was about to protest but I spoke before he could. "Yes, and this is your Poppa," I said, pulling Buford to sit down next to me on the floor. "Do you like animals?"

Brandon nodded eagerly, coming out from behind his sister a bit. "I had a puppy, but he's not coming back. Like Mommy, Daddy, and Sara."

"Do you wanna know a secret?" I asked him.

He looked nervously at Abby and nodded shyly.

"We are gonna get a pet. We were waiting to see what kind of pet you guys would want."

"Can it be a wa-wa?" Brandon asked.

I nodded, "It can be whatever you want," I told him.

Brandon's face broke out in a blinding smile. "Thanks Momma." he said, throwing his arms around my neck in a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his waist in return, "You're welcome Brandon. What do you think Abby?" I asked, looking over Brandon's head at her.

"Can we get a kitty too?" she asked quietly. "With long pretty white fur?"

"Of course we can. We can go tomorrow."

"Momma, do you wanna meet Mary and Steve?" Abby asked, pulling on my arm, leading me to meet the man and woman sitting in the chairs. "Mary. Steve, this is our new mommy," Abby said proudly, as if showing off a new toy.

"Abby, why don't you go play with Brandon and Poppa while we talk," I said, pulling a chair out of the line to sit in front of the couple.

"I'm Baljeet Van Strom, Buford's my husband," I said by way of welcome.

"I'm Mary Swift, this is my husband Steve. How long have you and your husband been together?" Mary asked.

"Well, that's a bit of a hard question, our relationship has been kind of...confusing," I began, "We met in first grade. He was the biggest bully in the school. He stopped bulling...summer before sixth grade. A year later he asked me out. At first I thought he was tricking me, but he really loves me. I know now. Our junior year, my parents found out. They're the biggest homophobes you'll ever meet. They moved us here. We didn't talk for six years, I didn't even know if he was dead or alive.

"Then on a case in our hometown the team lost one of our members. A month later we got a mew member. Introduced as Ben, no surname or warning. Just a new member. I knew it was him the minute I saw him, even though he had changed so much in the past six years. Not even two years later and here we are, we got married a month ago and starting our family."

Mary was smiling by the end of my tale. "You're going to get along wonderfully with the twins. They love animals, but we can't have any because of my allergies," Mary said sheepishly.

"I personally, never had any pets, but my friends had a platapus that was pratcially a neighborhood pet. I've always loved animals."

"'Jeet, we better head out. The twins are getting tired and we still need to get their stuff," Buford said, standing behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder, "I took care of most of the paperwork, you just need to sign a few."

He hadned me a few papers and I signed them with the pen he handed me.

"Well, that's everything. Congratulations," Adam said, taking the papers from me.

"Thank you," I said, putting my chair back in the line. "Are you ready to go you two?" I asked the twins.

"Yes Momma," they said in unison. They had already put away the toys they had been playing with.

"We're going back to Marry and Steve's house to get your things. Then we'll head home."


	11. Chapter 11

New Family, New Chances  
Chapter 11  
I don't own any reconizable charters.

"Why didn't you tell us you were next on the list?" Garcia asked me when I talked to her on the phone that night.

"We didn't know. I guess no one else wanted to take in twins," I said softly, looking in the doorway of the twins room.

"What are their names?" she asked, "When can I meet them?"

"You can meet them tomorrow. Come over around 10. We're going to the pound. Abby and Brandon were so excited because their foster family couldn't have pets. Alergies and all that. Don't tell Derek and Spence yet, I want to tell them," I said to Garcia.

"Alright, night, tell that handsome man you married that I say hi."

I laughed, "Will do, see you tomorrow. Love ya Momma."

"Love you too Baby Boy."

I grinned at the phone before I made my way to bed.

"Hey, what did Garcia say?" Buford asked as I climbed into bed.

"She wanted to know why we didn't tell her we were next on the waiting list. She's coming over tomorrow. Oh, she says hi."

Buford chuckled, "I'm glad we already took the week off. We'll need the time to get to know the twins."

"Yep, now go to sleep. Mama'll be here at 10," I said, pulling the comforter up to my chin, "I love you."

"I love you too 'Jeet," Buford said, laying down next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

...

"Momma, Poppa, wake up!" Abby yelled the next morning.

"Abby, what time is it?" I yawned, sitting up in bed, "Is Brandon up yet?"

"No, but there's someone in the kitchen," she whispered.

I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 10:30. "Buford, wake up," I said, nudging him. "Mama's here."

"You gave her a key?"

"No, she stole it and made a copy," I said, picking up Abby, "We're going to wake up Brandon."

As I carried Abby out of the room I heard Buford pulling the blanket back over his head. I rolled my eyes as I made my way across the hall to the twin's room.

Setting Abby down, I moved over to Brandon's bed. "Brandon, time to wake up buddy," I said, gently shaking his shoulder.

Brandon groaned and rolled over.

"You gotta tickle him Momma. It's the only way to wake him up," Abby said, climbing onto the foot of Brandon's bed.

I pulled the blanket away, "Would you care to do the honors?"

Abby's smile grew wider as she attacked Brandon, swiftly rousing her twin from his deep slumber under her skillful "tickle bugs."

"Abby, get off!" Brandon grumbled, swatting half-heartedly at his sister.

"I guess you don't want to get a puppy then," I said, standing up, "Come on Abby."

I picked up Abby and carried her into the kitchen.

"Baby, did you plan this?" Garcia asked, turning to face me when I entered the room.

"We just overslept Mama," I said as Abby burried her face in my shoulder. "Hey, you weren't this shy when you met me and Poppa," I said, bouncing Abby a bit.

She turned so that she was looking at Garcia with one eye. "Hi," she said shyly, giving a small smile.

"Well aren't you just the prettiest little girl I've ever seen," Garcia said, paratically beaming.

Abby lifted her head a bit. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking at Garcia curiously.

"I was making breakfast. Do you want to help me?"

Abby looked at me. "Can I Momma?"

"Sure, I need to go wake up Brandon and Poppa," I said, setting Abby down and leaving the kitchen.

"Good luck!" Garcia called after me.

"Thanks," I called back, "I'll need it."


End file.
